Mist That Blocks The Sky
by Escaped Mental Author
Summary: <html><head></head>After the events of Flowers Covered By Mist, Tsuna has come to terms with loosing Kyoko but he has fallen for Chrome and he wants her more then anything</html>


Name: The Mist Blocked Sky

Pairing: ChromexTsuna

Rating: M

Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Chrome sat in her room in Mukuro's base, alone and in a near suicidal depression. It had been, what seemed like forever since she heard from the man she was in love with Mukuro, and to make it worse she found out today he had been fallen in love with Kyoko since he had taken her hostage. It completely broke her spirit so much so she wouldn't eat let alone leave her room; she hadn't seen the sunlight in days. Like every day Ken walked to her room, sighing softly as she looked at you really worried as he walked over slowly. Chrome didn't even notice him come in, she sat there curled up holding her leg to her chest just staring at the ground.

"Come on grumpy you have a visitor," Ken spoke in his usually upset demeanor as he tried to force Chrome up without hurting her. She tried to pull way, though because of the fact that she hadn't eaten her body was exceptionally weak today making it far easier for her to be pulled around. Ken dragged chrome out of the dark room like she was a kind of ragdoll; he was going to make sure she left her room this time. Ken dragged her outside of the base sighing heavily, to think he was doing all of this for Chrome, it made his stomach churn in a way.

Ken brought her outside and went back inside, trying to act like his usual bad self as Chrome was left outside. She looked around worried as she say Tsuna there, looking around nervously. His usually messy spiked brown hair was a bit messier than usual; it looked like he hadn't slept in days for some reason. He seemed so tense and on edge about something though the moment he saw Chrome it was like a weight was lifted. He could never admit it but ever since she gave him that small peck on the cheek when they first met Tsuna had slowly been falling in love.

Slowly Chrome walked over worried about Tsuna, he seemed so unlike himself lately. First losing the man she loved her master to that boxing freaks sister was diving her mad, and now seeing her boss like this was devastating her. When she got within reach Tsuna grabbed her right arm pulling her in forcefully, it was the way Mukuro acted with her, and that submission masochist side of Chrome made her love this. Tsuna looked dead into Chrome's eyes beautiful purples, not blinking or turning away. She turned red looking deep into Tsuna's deep brown eyes as she started anymore kissing the girl he loved deeply, mashing his lips against hers forcefully and passionately. Chrome blushed even more she no long cared that she belonged to Mukuro; she wanted to be Tsuna's and only his. Tsuna picked up Chrome bridal style not once breaking the kiss as he carried her away, being careful not to harm her as he walked away with her.

Somehow he was able to make it back to Chromes room without anyone else notice there passionate and loving kiss or even the two of them go by. Tsuna softly placed chrome down in the bed, pulling off his shirt exposing his many scars, something he wished, Chrome would never see. Chrome smiled softly not really bothered by the marks, though she could tell they were bothering him. "Don't worry I've seen worse," She said softly, running a finger over the marks blushing softly. Tsuna shuddered softly, tensing as the sensitive nerves of the scars were touched. Chrome knew he had gotten these protecting his friends, but what mattered to her in a strange way was that he had also done it protect her. She leaned up licking one near Tsuna's heart that they had gained in their fight against Byakuran. Tsuna's body shook, as he let out a long groan of pain. The marking usually hurt but when Chrome touched it to it he felt a jolt of pleasure that was so unlike him.

Slowly he raised her head with one of his hands, she blushed at the soft touch of hands, usually she was only met by the rigid and hard grip of Mukuro so she enjoyed this. Tsuna leaned down kissing her passionately and lovingly. Chrome returned it happily, while she had had sex in the past she had never truly experienced it. Each time it had been done was inside of her dreams with Mukuro, though her body did go through the experiences, and when they met in the future Mukuro made sure she had an experience she would never forget. But with him it was cold and impersonal, Chrome's own needs didn't mean a thing he just pounded and used her until he was satisfied, he never made a single attempt to satisfy Chrome. Worst of all was when they were alone, Mukuro pulled a whip on her, though before any of this could continue, everyone was sent back to their proper times. Now just thinking about the events seemed to make her almost despise Mukuro in a way, though she could never hate him for all that he had done for her.

Tsuna slid of her shirt and with it her bra in one swift movement, it didn't matter what Chrome looked like, to Tsuna she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He traced a thumb over one of her rosy pink nipples and down her round B cup breasts, immediately Chrome let out a soft moan of pleasure and surprise. Tsuna looked over her body slowly, with a soft compassionate look. When he saw different scars, he hated the fact he wasn't there to protect her. Slowly he went down tracing his warm wet tongue over each marking leaving behind a small trail of wetness. Chrome shuddered crying out softly, even though they were just scars, they were extremely sensitive. Tsuna stopped suddenly sitting up a bit as he looked at her with a look of worry. "Sorry if I hurt you I didn't mean to," he spoke softly not wanting to loose his Chrome after all this. She shook her head purple hair hanging down as she smiled ever so softly hugging her arms around his back. "No I was just surprised it actually felt really good," She spoke ever so softly with a tone that wasn't really like her, it was much more seductive and manipulative. At those words Tsuna had the largest blush in the world, much to his dismay Reborn had been making him "practice" how to please another with a few objects he didn't want to know how the young mafioso had obtained. Though he couldn't let his immaturity get in the way of being with Chrome. He leaned down kissing her lips softly; she eagerly kissed back wanting only him at this moment.

They continued on kissing as Tsuna really got brave, sliding his tongue into her mouth, as he looked deeply into Chrome's eyes. She had the softest blush as her tongue rose up to meet his as they began to move around one another. They continued on kissing like this for what seemed like an eternity, they wanted to be connected with one another more than anything else right now. Slowly Tsuna began to softly tease and rub Chrome's breasts, causing her to moan softly into their kiss. Slowly and reluctantly he broke the kiss going down as he softly licked her right nipple before sucking down on it. Chrome cried out in pleasure as she bit into one of her fingers so that she wouldn't be to loud incase anyone came by. Tsuna saw this and blushed red, thinking it was almost cute as his tongue swirled around her hardening nipples. "Tsuna please, can you please me down there to," She spoke in a soft and almost nervous voice, when she asked Mukuro that he didn't seem to care, and sometimes he even whipped her for trying to give him orders.

Tsuna's blush grew but he couldn't stop now, it was well past the point he thought he could. He slowly lifted up her skirt, as he moved Chrome's panties down her legs. Chrome smiled softly kicking them to the ground. She looked at Tsuna only to catch him staring at her, Chrome shifted a bit looking away in embarrassment. He leaned in his tongue tracing over her hardened clit slowly, before he slid it over her wet sex. Chrome moaned out pleasure as she closed her uncovered eye, breathing slowly down. By now Tsuna knew he was doing extremely well with please his beloved Chrome. He slid his tongue into her, lapping at her sweet, warm juices hungrily. He loved her taste and began to lap at her faster now. Chrome was nearly screaming in pleasure, her body shaking from the massive amount of pleasure Tsuna was bringing her. Tsuna now longer held back as he began to eat her out, nearly devouring her dripping wet cunt. Chrome screamed out in pleasure, her body shuddering as she had an extremely powerful orgasm, her warm cum dripping out. Tsuna blushed licking it up for her, loving the taste of his beloved Chrome. "T-Tsuna please let me pleasure you now," Chrome uttered breathlessly sitting up a bit, enough to see the massive blush that was covering his entire face. "You don't have to Chrome, I'm happy enough knowing I made you feel so good," Tsuna stuttered out in total embarrassment, he wasn't sure how much he was ready to go through yet. He looked up into her eyes, hesitating for a moment but he couldn't resist her.

He stood up sliding off his pants and boxers with one movement, revealing his large eight inch cock. "S-sorry if I'm so small," Tsuna muttered out, he had always been self conscious about his own body, especially when it came to his cock size. "No its extremely big," Chrome smiled speaking in a reassuring tone as she traced her tongue over it slowly, causing Tsuna to shudder and moan out softly. She continued on sucking on the head a tiny bit, rolling her tongue over it. Her amazing skills made Tsuna wither under, as she continued to play with him. Chrome bobbed her head up and down on his member, swallowing down the length of his shaft before releasing him and moving back up to take a breath before repeating. "Ohh Chrome, ahaa yess Chrome," Tsuna moaned out her name in a near hypnotic state, he had fully lost himself to the pleasure she was giving him. Chrome smiled some thinking of how easy and fun it was to make Tsuna almost worship her. He didn't last long with one last cry of pleasure, he released into her mouth as he panted softly. Chrome enjoyed the taste it was more like sugar compared to Mukuro who tasted much saltier and much bitter. She drank what she had moving back as she tenderly traced her tongue over his shaft and head cleaning off any trace of his warm jizz.

"That was amazing Chrome," Tsuna breathed out slowly smiling down at his lover. She blushed giggling softly as she hugged him close. "It was all for you Tsuna," Chrome smiled softly saying that, after years of having the contract of Mukuro, she had never been as close to him as she was to her Tsuna. He blushed pulling Chrome against him, picking up as he moved her against a wall for support. The young girl was used to the position as she wrapped her arms and legs around him so they could stay connected. "Ready?" Tsuna asked looking up at her perfectly happy with stopping and saving this for another time, when he didn't have to worry about anyone else besides the woman he loved. "Yes I'm sure my love, I want this," Chrome replied in her soft voice. After that Tsuna knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He kissed her deeply, thrusting most of his rock solid member into her body. Chrome cried out in near ecstasy as she kissed Tsuna just as deep. They stayed connected like that for what seemed like hours as he began to thrust slow and long. Chrome's nails dug into his back because of the size of his sex, she nearly broke the skin leaving large red marks. She couldn't believe a person could be this big, he had a good two or so inches on her last lover Mukuro. He began to move faster now, letting more oh himself slip inside of her. This became easier due to her dripping juices covering his cock, making it much slicker.

Chrome didn't just want all of the pleasure to be her own, as she started to ride him during his thrusts, this made his member fully enter her with every movement. Tsuna began to moan out breaking their kiss for air as his and Chromes cries of love making echoing through her room. "Ohh Chrome your amazing," Tsuna gasped out, nearly ramming himself into her. "Oh Tsuna its so good Mmm more," Chrome cried out, tears of joy and pleasure streaming down her cheeks. Tsuna did as his lover asked, wanting to give her as much pleasure as possible thrusting into her over and over again. Chrome cried out his name over and over in pure ecstasy, she couldn't help herself, she had lost control of her own self in their love making. Tsuna began faster now, this time aiming for a single sensitive spot on her body, each time Tsuna pounded against it, Chrome couldn't even make a sound the pleasure to great. He could feel his orgasm building as his cock throbbed within her. Chrome felt it, his cock shaking within her and knew that his orgasm was close. She had one building as well, it wouldn't be long before Chrome came, before that all she wanted was for her lover to do so as well. They began to move their bodies together as one, so with each thrust not a single inch was lost in their connection, but the feeling was beyond comparison.

Tsuna wrapped his arms around Chrome tightly, mashing his lips against hers as they began to French kiss one another, their tongues wrapped around one another, almost battling for dominance. So far Tsuna seemed to be winning as he rammed against that single stop. They both cried out unable to take it anymore as Tsuna released his warm seed within Chrome, filling her very core. The feeling of that moment was unlike anything Chrome could have dreamed for, she nearly screamed his name, cumming with him. It was like having multiple orgasms at once, the sensation was so amazing that she almost blacked out. Their breathing was hard at first but slowly began to settle, through their bodies didn't once part from one another. Their bodies remained as they were, connected as one. Though now they shared a much deeper connection, even deeper then the famagilia, they were connected as lovers and nothing could ever break that.

Tsuna carried Chrome to the bed laying her in it, he was a bit hesitant about his body leaving hers but he felt that it was the right thing for now. Chrome smiled moving a hand up as she caressed his right cheek. "Please come to bed lover," she spoke in a soft and loving tone. Tsuna made his way into the bed, as he moved he pulled the covers over the two of him hiding their naked bodies. Chrome wrapped her arms around his neck softly, as Tsuna moved his around her waist. They held one another and kissed softly, their exhausted bodies forced one another to sleep. They remained like that in a near coma like state all night, holding one another for warmth. Tsuna woke up first thinking all of it was just another dream he had, knowing he would never be lucky enough to have the woman of his dreams in real life. He looked around the unfamiliar room in confusion before remembering all of yesterday. Tsuna looked beside him as he say his lover Chrome. He smiled softly kissing her forehead, accidentally waking her. He watched her eyes flutter open as she looked up at him with a soft blush. "Good morning my lover," Tsuna said in the softest voice as he kissed her lips gently. She happily returned the kiss before sitting up. "Mm good morning," She replied wrapping her arms around him. Tsuna smiling holding her close before something hit him, an idea that almost scared him.

"Ah Chrome I came inside of you, isn't It possible that you could get pregnant?" He said in a worried tone, It wasn't for himself but for Chrome. With all they went through on a daily basis if they did have a child, it would be hard to care for and raise it. "I cant because everything is illusions, until Mukuro finds a way to make them truly real then I won't be able to have a child." Chrome spoke in a very low and sad tone, it almost sounded like she was in pain. She looked down nearly crying, as she thought how disappointed Tsuna must be unable to have children with her. "It's alright Chrome I'm fine with not having children just yet, I can wait until that we can," Tsuna whispered that into Chromes ear, in a very reassuring tone as he held her close. Chrome's eyes went wide, she didn't expect to be this kind to her. He lifted her head up with a single finger under her chin, and kissed her deeply. She kissed back happily, knowing that Tsuna was the one she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. Tsuna looked down at her smiling softly as he kissed her forehead. "Come on lets get ready to go out today, we shouldn't stay inside all day," Tsuna said softly as they climbed out of the bed, going to the showers in order to clean off. In the center of the base Ken was curled in the center of the ground. His extremely sensitive wears had been in pain because he could hear everything that Tsuna and Chrome had done. He had just curled up not moving, as he heard the showers he thought it was one of the guys and decided to check on it. Ken pushed open the door and stopped in a mixture of shock, disgust and embarrassment. Right in front of him he saw Chrome and Tsuna holding each other and making love. He shut the door walking away, glad that they didn't even notice him standing there.

Please review this I accept creative criticism, but please no bashing I really don't want anyone doing that on what I feel would be a good couple and story

Me: So you two what do you think of your little fanfiction.

Tsuna: / well I'm um

Chrome: / I enjoyed my time with Tsuna-kun


End file.
